The Chase
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: No one gets what they want all because people are chasing each other.


**New story.(another sequel)**

The morning gong rang. "Good morni-" before they could finsh, DB came in, landing on his face. When he got up, he looked scared he then passed through another portal. Everyone was confused. Then, a dark portal opened, and a creature of great evil came through. He had the basic look of an unholy Warrior(UW) But he had wings with nothing in between the bones and it looked completley black with only a mouth visble when he spoke(they couldn't see this because he came and went too quickly). He screamed in frustration and went through another portal. They were all still confused. After a few seconds, Shifu cleared his throat and said,"After breakfast, Po and Tigress, you two will get some errands for me, the rest of you will train."Yes Master." Tigress was nervous about the errands, though.

_In the kitchen_

Everyone was sitting at their spots, waiting. Out of no where, they seen DB come out of one portal, and exit through another. Po then turned around, and as he did, a Holy Warrior(HW) ran into him after going through a portal. He said,"Sorry have any of you seen DB?" "You just missed him-""Darn" The HW then went through another portal. Po then made some more bowls of noodles, but this time the creature from before came through and landed in the noodles, completley incinerating them. Same thing happened. Po then, turned around and said,"We're out of noodles." Everyone moaned. Tigress then said, "That must have been a demonic warrior(DW), A combination of the Unholy Warrior and a demon.""Alright students, to training except Po and Tigress, To the village with you.""yes master."

_On the thousand steps_

"Hey, Po?" "what is it Tigress?"" I just wanted to say that I -" She was cut off when DB went in between them and disappeared, causing Po to tumble down the steps, Tigress then tried to catch him, but she started to tumble with him. When they landed, Tigress bounced off. She ran to Po and asked, "Are you alright?" Po replied by saying,"Think we can go to my dad's noodle Shop?" "i guess that means yes on both accounts."

_In the training hall_

Monkey and Mantis were about to fight, when a light appeared blinding everyone. It said,"Not here." and then it disappeared and everyone could see perfectly. "What was that?" The question came from behind them. It looked like DB, but he was slightly taller and had no shirt. "I'm really not wondering, just needed to get your attention. You should not try to train, because people will be coming and going." He then left through a portal. Shifu said,"Very well, you have the day off." Everyone just went their seperate ways. Crane tried to do paintings, but people kept coming through, making him mess up. Mantis tried to take a shower, but because of everyone, he couldn't get privacy. Viper tried to get some practice in ribbon dancing, but everyone kept coming through getting caught in her ribbon. Monkey tried meditating, but to much noise was made by everyone coming through. Shifu was just dodging everyone that came through. Each time Tigress tried to tell Po, she was interuppted by people coming through. They finally made it back up to the palace and entered the arena. As they did DB came through and he said,"I'm tired of running!"

He just stood there waiting when the DW came through a portal and yelled,"Finally I can burn the flesh from your bones!" DB got into his fighting stance. The DW shot a blast at him, which he easily dodged. The DW then charged at him. They started fighting. DB eventually threw him away and said,"Even without my holy powers,I'm better than you." Just then, all the holy warriors came rough seperate portals. They shot at the DW, making him disappear. everyone then just disappeared. Po then said,"Well, better get these to the appropriate places.""ya." was tigress's response. She then went into the sacred hall of warriors. Shifu said,"Too many people to be succesful. Don't worry. Also, Iknow you said not to, but you never tried anything and everyone is asleep. You may do he same." She did.

**Knnow its not the best, but I'm still building up to a big story. own nothing but my characters.**


End file.
